


Keep your friends close and your enemies closer

by P0ttergirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captain Swan - Freeform, Copious amounts of sin, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, OUAT - Freeform, Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0ttergirl/pseuds/P0ttergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Was this supposed to have plot? Well instead it's just my fave ship making out and some serious smut ensues. Be kind as this is my first smut fic and it's way out of left field compared to the toxic amounts of fluff that I usually write.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Keep your friends close and your enemies closer

**Author's Note:**

> Was this supposed to have plot? Well instead it's just my fave ship making out and some serious smut ensues. Be kind as this is my first smut fic and it's way out of left field compared to the toxic amounts of fluff that I usually write.

Emma always believed that it was important to keep her friends close and her enemies closer. The saying took on a whole new meaning when she met Killian Jones. She couldn't help but want him close enough that she could just barely see her own face reflected in his eyes. Just close enough that she can feel his breath puffing on her lips. Everything in her wanted to hold him intensely against the wall and never let go. If the way his eyes were traveling down to her lips was any indication he clearly didn't mind the arrangement. The look he gave her was one of hunger. She felt her hatred for him swell; along with something else, anticipation perhaps as his eyes continued their inspection of her lips. Emma still hadn't removed her forearm from its position against his neck, holding him in place. Although Killian's usual ferocity was there it seemed less directed at her arm across his neck and more aimed at her lips. 

She remembered the first time they had met, she a bail bonds woman for hire and he a thriving criminal. No matter how many times she had thought she had cornered him, he would find a way to weasel out of her grasp. At some point chasing him had stopped being about the hefty price tag attached to his capture and became more about the chase itself. Here she finally had him, pinned up against the wall. All she had to do was slap her cuffs on him and drive him away in her bug to get payed, but that's not what Emma Swan did. She let her eyes fall to the lips of her captive and leaned in to kiss him. 

There was no love in the kiss, only pent up frustrations and lust. It was somehow the most intoxicating thing that Emma had ever experienced, and so when Killian swiped his tongue against her lips she sighed granting him access. The arm she had braced against his neck shifted away and it's hand found its way into his messy black locks. Emma always said that his hair looked like someone had just screwed him, and she was probably right. He was a good looking guy, so Emma wouldn't have been surprised if that was the case. 

Emma just about moaned into his mouth as his hand slid down unexpectedly to squeeze the soft flesh of her ass. She felt a slight smirk cross his face as a response to her reaction. 

She decided that two could certainly play this game and so she gave the hair in her right hand a slight tug. Although it didn't affect him as much as Emma hoped, he did momentarily pause his movements on her ass. She felt like her lips were being positively devoured and it was absolutely glorious. Perhaps glorious wasn't quite the right word, it was absolutely sinful the way that his lips moved against hers and his tongue battled against hers. 

Emma pulled back slightly from him and nibbled deviously on his bottom lip. "Fuck Swan" he practically growled out. Emma was thankful that her chase after Killian Jones had resulted in her cornering him in his hotel room because the sound of his voice sent a knotting feeling straight to her core. Just as Emma was thanking her lucky stars for the relative privacy Killian reached her other hand over her ass. She complied to his silent command and jumped up wrapping her legs around his midsection. He turned his body and Emma found her back hitting the wood of the wall behind her. He put just enough pressure against her that she could feel the bite of the wood on her back.

Her hands lowered from his hair and moved to trace the planes of his sides. On the fifth slide up and down Emma slipped her hands under his shirt and let her hands linger on the muscles there. Emma had spent more time than she cared to admit fantasizing about trailing her hands over those same muscles, particularly late at night when she came back to her hotel after a fruitless night of chasing him down. She wouldn't have been surprised if he had fantasized about the same thing given all the times he had outright flirted with her while they were playing their unyielding game of cat and mouse. 

Killian let her slide slightly downwards, so instead of being wrapped around his midsection she now sat slightly lower on his body. Emma wasn't quite sure how they had gotten to this point. When had overpowering hatred turned into the passionate way their tongues were tangling? Although Emma had to admit that from the moment she first got his file the picture had made her mourn the fact that he was a criminal she was hired to catch. Had she met him some place more normal like at a bar Emma was sure they would have already gone far past this. He rubbed his hard length against her now aching core, resulting in deep guttural moans escaping both their lips. The friction between their bodies was simultaneously heavenly and ridiculously sinful. She needed to have him inside her quickly or she might come undone from the mere heat bursting off them in waves. 

She was determined not to give him the satisfaction of getting her all hot and bothered without progressing to more intimate acts. She pulled her lips away from his and despite the way his head chased her movement he was unable to recapture her lips. She tilted her head down to his neck and began alternating between sucking and biting on his pulse point. If the swears he let out were any indication she was succeeding in driving him closer to his edge. "Bed. Now" she demanded in between sucks of his pulse point. 

Killian was quick to comply as he rehooked his hands under her ass and he turned and carried her across the room, reclaiming her lips as he did so. He laid Emma down across the bed and seemed to take a moment to memorize what Emma assumed was her utterly wrecked appearance. She couldn't help but squirm slightly under his gaze, a quick screw she could handle, him memorizing her in this almost cherishing way was something she was completely unprepared for. His assessment finished Killian slowly crawled his way up her body, leaving a trail of kisses and bites in his wake. Eventually his lips reclaimed hers and the fiery kisses continued to rain down on Emma. 

Frustrated with the time he was taking Emma ground her hips upward into his. The absolutely wrecked moan he released was reward enough as Emma repeated her action. The heat between her legs was getting extremely uncomfortable and Emma was once again reminded of how close she was getting from mere friction alone. She groaned irritably as he used one of his free hands to hold her hips at bay. Since when had he decided that they were going to take things slow? All their previous actions had been anything but slow. His teeth practically glinted with the devious smirk that stretched across his face. Slowly his lips retreated lower and lower down her body until he settled himself just over her core. 

As if taken over by a primal force Killian unbuckled her belt with his teeth and smoothly pulled it off her body. He slid the pants down her legs and Emma lifted her legs slightly to assist in the process. She reached to remove his belt and pants but he once again stopped her progress. He did remove his shirt and Emma was treated to a landscape of hard lines cloaked in chest hair which descended downwards into his leather pants. Emma allowed her eyes to follow the path of hair down to the bulge that was raised there. 

"Fuck" she breathed out at the sight of him so ready for her. "Please..... Killian" she found herself practically begging. Emma Swan wasn't one to beg and the combination of that fact and that she had used his first name seemed to set fire burning through his veins. Generally the two stuck to last names only in their incessant game, so the fact that she had said Killian instead of the typical Jones seemed to break any restraint he had left. It was only a few moments before her shirt was off and his jeans had been viciously kicked off his body. 

In all her fantasies Killian Jones had never been quite as big as he actually was. Emma's subconscious mind truly didn't do him justice. Emma let her fingers trail under the waistband of his underwear and with a quick yank he was gloriously divested of his remaining clothes. "It's not fair for me to be bare and for you to still be wearing such an unbearable amount of clothes" he said, his eyes trailing over the lace of her bra. Fate had once again played its part as Emma had actually worn something nice instead of one of her older more comfortable bras. 

She quirked an exaggerated brow. "And what exactly do you suggest we do about that?" she questioned, a slight smirk crossing her face. The smirk however was immediately wiped off when Killian ground his hips down into hers, ever so slowly pulling back up. Emma arched her back in ecstasy causing her chest to press into his. Emma found herself cursing the thin layer of fabric that stretched between him and her core. With expertly trained fingers Killian disrobed her of her bra, sending it flying somewhere across the room. His fingers traced lightly over the thin material of her panties which was now fairly soaked from their earlier actions. Instead of removing them, Killian fingered her through the underwear. Emma was suddenly thankful that Killian was the one who had himself propped up on top as Emma doubted she could hold herself up during his ministrations. 

"You are so wet for me" he virtually growled. He began pressing hot open mouthed kisses to the flesh of her neck. Emma was pretty sure that her body couldn't handle computing any more stimulation. The coiling feeling in her stomach curled tighter and tighter as she felt herself nearing her own release. "The look of you squirming and writhing is driving me absolutely delirious" he said, his voice clearly strained. Emma was pretty sure the mere voice of Killian Jones was enough to make most women come undone. 

"The groans and moans you make are soooo ridiculously delicious, Emma" the use of her name sent her over the edge. She came with a long and loud moan of his name. Emma didn't bother to stifle her moan, nor did she think she could have if she tried to. In the moment Emma didn't give a damn if the people in the rooms next to them could hear her, she didn't even care if the entire blasted hotel could hear her. He continued to work her through her orgasm, his kisses turning more and more sloppy. 

After Emma came down from her high her hips began bucking up into his hand forcing his fingers to deepen slightly into her. He took note of her actions and quickly removed the sopping mess of underwear from her body, nearly tearing it in his haste. First he plunged one finger into her core and began moving it in and out. Not long after a second finger joined in on the ministrations and Emma was feeling significantly wrecked once again. His fingers pinched and pulled at her clit as her hips continued to buck upwards into his hand of their own accord. The bucking of her hips caused his fingers to be pushed deliciously further and further into her. 

It still wasn't enough, Emma wanted him inside her and she wanted him now. Her arms slightly shaking with pleasure she reached up and gave his length a few hard pumps. Getting the message Killian removed his hand and Emma found herself mourning the loss of contact. He lined himself up at her entrance and with one slow almost languid thrust he pushed inside her. 

Fucking Killian Jones felt even more enticing than Emma had ever anticipated. Not only was he bigger, but he was also far more skilled than Emma had expected as he quickly quickened his pace in answer to her unspoken plea. Emma Swan didn't make love to people, she fucked them; and right now Emma was feeling pretty thoroughly fucked. Killian's mouth darted down from its perch on her neck and began teasing her left breast. His mouth laved over the pointed mound it found there. The hand that was slick with her juices moved to squeeze the other breast, making sure it received ample attention. 

The sound of skin slapping skin filled the hotel room as Killian continued to plunge himself deeper and deeper into Emma. He was watching her carefully as he began thrusting at varying angles. When he hit the spot that had Emma swear she was seeing stars he noted her reaction and started hitting the same spot again and again. Emma wasn't he slightest bit ashamed of the whimpers that were escaping her lips, after all Killian had basically broken down into no more than swears and moans by that point. As the coil in Emma's lower abdomen tightened she grabbed his ass to pull his hips down more quickly. The two worked in tandem her hips bucking up to meet his at a furious pace. 

She could tell he was just as close as she was if not closer. Intent on reaching her orgasm Emma let one of her hands fall from his ass and began pinching and stroking her own breast alongside him. The hungry look that crossed his face told Emma that he was enjoying the look of her stroking herself. She marked that particular piece of trivia away for later use as she continued to tweak and pull her own nipple. 

With one particularly deep thrust Emma felt the coil in her abdomen snap. Killian removed his mouth from her nipple with a wet pop as he used his mouth to swallow the moan of Emma's orgasm. One thrust, two thrusts, and finally a third thrust later Killian's cock pulsed within her. He came inside her, spreading warmth throughout her core. He collapsed on top of her and Emma felt totally spent. It had been awhile since a partner had left her this satisfied. The guys Emma usually slept with were often more concerned with chasing their own high than making sure she reached hers. Yet here she was having just fucked her long time nemesis and she couldn't help but hope that there would be more sex in the future, because he had made sure she reached her high twice before he got his. 

Luckily for Emma sometimes hopes do come true.


End file.
